


on the sunny side of the street

by carpark



Category: NCT
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Brunch, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, markhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpark/pseuds/carpark
Summary: Mark didn't like brunch. However, he couldn't himself yearning for a look of the waiter who served the brunch at that restaurant.





	on the sunny side of the street

**Author's Note:**

> -this is my last one shot before i move on to chaptered fics. the fics will be posted around summer!  
> -the title was originally randomly picked from shuffles of pages from a book. i closed my eyes and picked the line where my finger pointed to. it was really fun to you know, think all sorts of idea from a line.  
> -the song actually exists! so you can look up it in youtube!  
> -do you think johnny always asks for regular size everytime he enters a cafe, just for fun?

With one hand resting on the steering wheel and the other turning the volume knob, for louder sound, he cautiously maneuvered through the jam-packed street. Mark smacked his lips, bobbing his head along the rhythmic presentation of the song through various instrumentals. The radio had begun to continue the song rather from undistinguished part of the song, deeming it quite cut off the start. The song, Mark guessed, was named, ‘On the Sunny Side of The Street” due to the numerous times the song had repeated the phrase. However, all that was left of the song, had contained none but impeccable trumpet cries, that had fit the summer heat. Although, by no means, it was his favourite (considering he had heard the song for the first time) but for that particular languid day, he had given up his preferences for a while.

 

Sighing, the rough blonde haired male, braked his car behind the musky yellowed truck. The truck was strangely illuminated under the blazing rays of the sun and had a dazed reflection of the cars beside it on its windows. Mark pulled his glasses off, cleanly folding it and stuffed it in his bag, which laid beside the driver’s seat. The song continued to play, for what it seemed like 5 minutes of utter pleasure, until it dimmed to a soft mutter before the buzzed gossip of the radio DJ resumed.

 

_“Coming up from DO DIGEST, how did you like the song…”_

What Mark wanted to do for that particular evening, was lurk around in his apartment until he felt like to work on the amount manuscripts stashed under the weight of his laptop. However, he didn’t, for that particular evening.

__

But last Thursday was the day he started being off the track, swerving on an unusual lane of schedule. His workers, who seemed more socially active, popped on his cubicle and asked for him to join their impromptu brunch out. Mark, who was more busy on completing his last edit on the manuscript, agreed nonetheless. The manuscripts was anyway bunch of mundane phrases describing interior work. He went along the preferences of the colleagues, who were too much overly cheerful for Mark’s taste. He shrugged it off, and replied to their prodding questions with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

 

Mark, was of course not a notable fan of “brunch”. Mark thought it’s either, you enjoy your breakfast or save it for lunch, but there should be no other scope for “brunch”. He frowned, finding that it was a then a thing to jump on youngster’s bandwagon of trends. In that case, another grand example was the bitter beige drink called ‘coffee’, which undoubtedly was enjoyed by his another colleague, Johnny.

 

A white hued ceramic cup was placed in front of him, which he looked at with distaste. The group of 7 colleague, excluding him, went ahead and ordered a bunch from the menu which he had no interest in. Since he was not the one who was going to pay after all, he felt quite relived that that was the only perk of coming along with your colleagues.

 

Or the perk could be the waiter of the restaurant where they took you in. The waiter, served him the popular dish of the restaurant named, “On The Sunny Side Of The Street” with two sunny-side eggs and a small serve of cherry tomatoes clinging to the side. With well-cooked sausages placed right beside it, drizzled with some sauce, caught Mark’s appetite, causing him to gobble it up. The waiter, although, caught Mark’s attention as well, with his tanned skin and highlighted contours of his visage. Embellishment clung to the waiter’s earlobes, and glistening eyes and a wide taut smile was plastered on his visage.

 

No matter what, Mark couldn’t take his eyes off him. His eyes trailed the badge stuck on his chest, “Haechan” written in bold. Their eyes met somewhere along, when the waiter was busy chatting up with his colleague, Johnny, waving off his hands to a request of coffee.

 

_“I am afraid, sir, we don’t serve coffee on this house. Mind if you could look at the cafe next to ours?”_

__

Johnny looked disappointed but he didn’t question further as the person beside him, with orange hued hair named Jungwoo pestered him to it.

 

__“_ Oh, John, you would be on your third cup if you drink another one!”_

 

 _ _“_ You must be an avid coffee drinker, I assume?” _Haechan chuckled, piling up the worn-out menus in his arms.

 

 _ _“_ Avid? He’s effing obsessed.” _Another colleague, probably Jaehyun remarked while the group had burst into laughter. Mark silently watched the whole ordeal unfold, without taking his eyes off that particular male.

 

When it was time to pay, they all suggested they would play a game to decide who would pay. Mark was dumbfounded, as he had assumed one of them would bear the cost. Mark didn’t even take much on his wallet that day. They called the waiter and simply asked him to choose who would pay for the lunch. __I thought they were playing a game?__

 

 _“I think…”_ Haechan scratched his chin, _“That guy. The one who seems too bored out of his wits.”_

__

The fingers, was obviously pointed at Mark, who seemed surprised but not too much. Taeil, the crimson haired manger, laughed at his commentary and said that he had taken a liking towards the waiter.

 

_“Would had been better if he could have replace Taeyong as the intern.”_

__

There was a whine from that said person and after that Mark had already left the room. When he assembled in front of the front desk, he found Haechan smiling at him sadly. He wondered why.

 

__“I hope you are not holding any grudge towards me since I practically forced to pay the bill. It’s much but I hope you can forgive me. You seemed you were not having fun like your other friends, so I thought paying up the bill could break you up from your reverie.”_ _

 

 _“Oh,no.”_  Mark shrugged. _“It’s nothing like that at all.”_

 

Mark felt that was the only reason that Haechan had asked him to pay up. It might had been another trick up that said person’s sleeve since Mark had returned with a long-ass receipt and a number scribbled on the top of the paper with a smiley face. If he was not mistaken, he might had heard a small, _“call me”_ leave his mouth before he returned back to the room.

 

That Sunday, while he heard the song with the similar name as the food from the menu, he couldn’t help but remember that particular day. And for that Sunday, he thought it would be fine if he could sign up for brunch like he planned to every weekend from then.

 

 


End file.
